RESIDENT EVIL 2, EXPERIMENT 523N
by Elf-Evenstar
Summary: The title says it all...Well, after I saw the RE movie on the first day it went to theaters...I thought it was one of the coolest movies I saw, what very cool movie. Well, this is what happens to Alice, our favorite dead killer! Well sorta..The main chara


RESIDENT EVIL EXPERIMENT 523N  
  
Her hands slipped on the steering wheel, the sirens grew closer; she had to get out of Raccoon City or die like the rest. She finally knew what was going on, The Umbrella Corporation were experimenting on life Humans and animals, for Bio-Weaponry. The RPD were under strict orders not to let anyone out of Raccoon, for this Virus going on, could get out and infect the whole population of Earth. She made another fast turn, banging the car's side against the buildings; she swirled the car to a halt, for the blockade of Police Officers waited for her. The girl hit her head on the steering wheel, knowing she would never make it out alive, but this is what she wanted, right? She would be save in the RPD Building with guns and everything, but how long will it last? How long will she live? The officers came out one by one, surrounding the car, raising their Berettas at her; she really didn't know what to expect but get out of the car or try to run for it. Shrugging at her options, she opened the car door and slowly planted her feet on the rocky road; her hands rise up in surrender. The officers moved in on her. Enclosed her to the ground, putting hand-cuffs on; they yank her up by her short black hair.  
  
"Well, well. Trying to escape, eh?" said the Officer holding her, his badge said, Nick.  
  
Her crystal blue eyes turned cold and stared at him, "Pig!"  
  
She spits in his in his face, then grins before Officer Nick can do anything to her, as she is being dragged into one of the Police Cars; he whips his face and smirks.  
  
A Rookie Cop looks around nervous, his badge said, David, "Ssir, what's going to happen? I mean to this," David takes a deep breath, "City."  
  
Nick chuckles, "Nothing my dear Rookie, and stop asking stupid questions. This virus will pass, and  
  
Umbrella will save us." He didn't know those would be his last words, for this is the beginning of the Horror Of Raccoon City.  
  
Four weeks passed, and the girl was never set loose or bailed out, for she had no family but had one living sister who lived in the huge mansion on the hill behind Raccoon City; her sister never came, probably dead like the rest or made it out alive, and didn't have time to get her out. Fifteen going on to sixteen in one week, or so she hoped. Her cell-mate named Ray, laid dead on the old rusted mats, with a bullet between his eyes; she felt sick every time she looks at his dead corpse.  
  
"You're on your own kid," quoted the young woman, while her sweaty hands held onto her Beretta.  
  
She had acquired it by the Rookie Cop David, he said it wasn't save without it; that's when they put her cell-mate Ray in with her. She concealed the Beretta behind her back while the Officers gently put Ray unto the mat; while doing that she looked at Ray, he was deathly pale with bite marks here and there. After the Cops left and locked the cell, Ray started to stir and mumbling about, zombies, and Umbrella. She went back to her memories of yesterday, hearing the gun fire and this horrible moaning of thousands of wounded animals. The Rookie David was racing down the corridors of cells, until he was at the girl's cell.  
  
"We have to get out of here kid," said David threw the bars like a school boy at the Zoo, and then added, "What's your name?"  
  
She grumpily said, "I don't have time to social with you, but Natalie is the name," said Natalie and walked up to the bars.  
  
"Natalie stay here, and I'll be back with the keys!" said David and made a dash for it to the Chiefs Office.  
  
Natalie went back to her spot and sarcastically put in, "Where else can I go? To the other corner?"  
  
Natalie opened her eyes, a day had pass and no sighs of her hero Rookie David. Probably dead or decided her life wasn't worth anything and left, whatever it was, she was on her own; but she didn't have away to get out of this cell without a key, and everything look slim. That's when a certain sound caught her attention, she slowly got up and casually walks towards the bars and look out to the sides; not seeing a gun was being raised at her head, nor did she know this was her escape. That's when the Shotgun's barrel touch her forehead lightly, she couldn't she who it was; then came a cool calm voice.  
  
"Are you human?" asked the Woman threw the bars, stilling pointing the barrel of the shotgun at her.  
  
Natalie was fed-up, "Yes! What else would I be!? Huh?! My cell-mate?!"  
  
She lowed her weapon, "You don't have to get sarcastic about it. I'm here to help, I've found these keys on a dead-"  
  
"WHAT?! Did you run into a Rookie Cop named David?" Natalie asked threw the bars.  
  
"No, but it might be. Are you his girlfriend or something?" asked the woman.  
  
"Ah-no, but he was going to get me out of the hole. Well, now it's your job- uhmm," said Natalie as she tried to get the woman's name.  
  
"The name is Alice-"  
  
"ALICE! It's me Natalie!" excitedly said Natalie.  
  
"Natalie? I don't know a Natalie, sorry," said Alice and opened the cell door.  
  
"Alice this isn't funny! You do remember? I'm your younger sister, Natalie! Say it with me," said Natalie.  
  
Alice shook her head, "Sorry, but I can't remember."  
  
"Alice!.......Wait my wallet! But- the cops took it!" explained Natalie, "And you live in that big mansion with your wacko husband, Spencer!"  
  
Alice backed up, "Yes, I know that, but I-still can't remember you. I'm sorry." 


End file.
